The Temptation
Log Title: The Temptation Characters: Soundwave Imager Location: Harmonex Date:'2018 'TP:Harmonex TP]] Summary: Having laid his groundwork, Soundwave attempts to lure Imager to the other side, by use of Functionalist jargon Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Imager On site, just outside Harmonex, there's been a trailer filled with all sorts of rudimentary goods. Building materials for the most part. Cables, and quickcrete, computer banks, the whole lot of it. Some days its there, some days its not, and some days there's hints of work being done in the silent city. Deep within Harmonex' core, a sole member of Autobot Operations has been at work here in her off time. Enough time spent here that the so-called 'Infatiguable One' is starting to get a little fatigued. Imager can be found down in sub-level three, at the Harmonex main reactor. Several systems have been cobbled together as she welds cables in place, mostly illuminated by the welding sparks. Soundwave was out of town for a few days, however he left Laserbeak and Buzzsaw watching the place. He returns to see the building materials, tilting his head at the delivery. Who would have brought them? He starts to move some of the materials deeper into the city. He has been here as well most days, working on the structure of the buildings and re-arranging and resetting old cabling. He is glad to see some new parts. He decides to go down to check on the state of the reactor, bringing some cabling with him and hears someone else working there. He approaches, watching Imager work for a moment. "Imager: had the same idea as Soundwave." he comments aloud. "The reactor shouild be priority." with that he moves to assist her, his own welder in hand. His voice is its normal monotone. Her welder turns off when she hears the monotone. Slowly, she turns her head towards the voice. As a spymaster worth his salt, Soundwave might note a bit of relief on her face. This /would/ be a prime ambush spot after all. "Yeah well...." She trails off for a moment, then continues, "I gotta do my part of this. Most of this stuff is Second Age...which isn't bad, but we need more self-sufficiency out of it, and you know how finicky some of that stuff gets." She stands and gestures to the computer parts, "Over Hyah is some of them Kreezy-brand shield systems computers. Not really the highest quality, but figured we need a third-party tech system to work with, to keep things..." She makes finger quotes when she adds "Legit.". She gestures to the other side "Got an adapter system in place too, so it should be compatible. Just gotta connect..." She gestures to the cables, "Nyah." then to the computers, "to Hyah." Soundwave nods "Your assistance: Appreciated. As are the materials." he says, knowing she was hte one that brought them in. "Soundwave: Has been using materials scavenged from the scrap lands. Using our own supply might not go over well with Lord Megatron." He looks over the layout. "Second age is workable. However they have not been used in millions of years. There is sure to be degradation in the wiring." He looks to the computer parts heading in that direction. "Tech and communications systems will need a complete overhaul. Soundwave: Is fully capable of such repairs." He looks to the system. "That should be adequate until the replacement is finished." he pauses. "Imager: has done an adequate job. Soundwave: can take over from here. Imager: needs rest and recharge." you have done adequately. Thats about as close to a thank you as Soundwave gets. She actually barks out a laugh, "Hah, No." She gestures to the cabling lines. " I've got two astrohours before I'm on duty, and I've been spending every spare moment either bargaining for parts or overhauling here." Back at Iacon, the Autobot named Overhaul lifts his head, as if referenced. "Most of its actually in good shape. Must've been part of the reformat, but the dangest inconstiencies show up sometimes. I found a...wait for it.....Last Age energon converter attached to the main line behind two walls of durasteel." She emphasizes with her welding wand, " Inconsistent. Why would Cybertron reformat this entire city down to the slagging statue of yours truly to Second Age, and then drop in something like that?" She puts her hand on her knee. It was...odd to talk shop with a Decepticon, but at least he understood the material at hand. "Anyway, I think we have a bit of a problem overall. I'm worried that we're going to have lookie loos check out the city due to that box I put together, and realize they can't enter. Then they're gonna get all charged up and draw attention." With a shrug, Imager adds, "I'm still gonna do it though, because I'd have done anything to keep the city safe the first time. And if this is all I got....well, then this is all I got." Soundwave nods "That is odd." he agrees. "Soundwave: Is concerned we may not have been the first to try to revitalize Harmonex." he says. "Neutrals should stay out of a construction zone, especially if there are no inhabitants. Soundwave: Is more worried about Autobot and Decepticon..." he pauses finding the word. "Lookie loos if that is the word for it. Perhaps we need an alternate entrance. They will come. They will want to see. Keeping anxieties in check will help keep the peace for a few days longer." apparantly he still doesnt think its going to last forever. "You know that the secret is: fully out. Both Megatron and Optimus Prime know of the crystals. It is a matter of time before one claims the city." Imager frowns, "So it lasts until it becomes another point of contention. If Megs wants it, then Prime wants to stop him, and vice versa." She scowls further, "Same Primus-Damned story every time." She quiets down for a minute, then considers, "You know....every bit of information about this city should be in the main database. Its got to be, right?" There's a pregnant pause as Imager idly spins the welding wand in her hand, "We could think more long term, and take copies of all those plans...in hopes that maybe after the war. Maybe there's something worth rebuilding." Soundwave nods "Indeed. Soundwave calculates this location will remain free and untouched for two earth months." he nods "It does. If the city is destroyed the recordings would be all we have. Soundwave has been recording the soongs of the crystals as well and trying to uncover why they grow here. When they are destroyed." not if. When. "Perhaps we coudl re-seed the crystals and ina few million years they could grow elsewhere?" millions of years. Hes thinking very long term. "Soundwave: Is in agreement." he says. "Perhaps the same should happen with the artisans in Valvolex. It is only a matter of time there as well." he says as he starts dismantling the parts of the communication system that are shot. THAT sparks an interest. "A crystal garden. Yeah....I heard about that...I mean we could probably encourage crystal growth, but we'd need some sort of...." she fumbles for the words, "right environment. That's something to look into....seriously. Anyway, I think we have only two other long-term options here, and you're not going to like either one." She raises her hand, and starts counting off the two ideas. "We find a way to mass move the city to a safer area. Maybe like...we can get it all to sink below ground carefully. The entire thing, just sealed away. The other idea is that we find a way to get these Dominicons that hate yer boss and have no love for the Bots, find a way to get them to claim the city. Not an easy task, but Bulwark seems fine protecting Valvolux, but the Dominicons are just one gestalt team, they can't cover both cities.....I mean unless we do something foolish like link both of those satellite superweapons up to blow up Iacon and Polyhex if someone starts violence here...there's not much else we can do." Soundwave pauses as he considers the options. "The second option sounds workable." he says. "They protect Valvolux well and Harmonex does not have a Bulwark to protect it. Only us." He says "And neight of us are exactly neutral." weird. Hes VERY agreeable to the Dominicons coming here. "However: Note that with their presence, Harmonex may become a target. With the safeguards in tact and the backups in tact that may help protect the city." Imager shakes her head, "There's not enough of em to do both. Besides, I don't think they'll do anything on our accord....if they even think we're behind something, they'll back out." She pauses, "You know, you'd think there'd be more disaffected groups willing to make a haven away from all factions. If they just had enough show of force to make themselves known..." Imager shrugs those big pauldrons of hers. "Well, its something to consider, I guess. I'm still gonna do what we got planned, I'm not going to fail for lack of trying. Not for my damned home." Soundwave pauses. Soundwave considers. "Perhaps there are. They may be too afraid of the warring factions to come out." he pauses thoughtfully, his hands continuing to work. "If we do not try. We have already failed. There is that line of thought, yes." He says. "Perhaps we could get hte Dominicons to come here to talk peace. A third party to represent neutral forces if they can be trusted in that." he says. "Query: You consider Harmonex home?" "Ehh. I know, I know, I was forged in the Sonic Canyons proper, but Harmonex is where I got my exemption from functionalist rule. Meant that instead of just being a tanker, I could choose my own role in life due to my outlier status. Meant that I could study music instead of engineering. I may've been alive before Harmonex." She says somberly, "but I wasn't me until then." Imager is preaching to the choir. Soundwave's optic band flickers at the thought of that. "Yes." He says. "Soundwave: does not understand why an outlier would choose the Autobots. Personally. Would never bow to the symbol of functionism. A Prime." he says. "The reasons you speak of are why I chose Megatron." he says. "We are all more then our altmodes. Never feel ashamed of being an outlier. Outliers: superior beings. The functionists should be afraid of us not the other way around. Soundwave recommends reading Peaceful Tyranny. It is a life-changing piece of work." She snaps before Soundwave even finishes, "The Autobots weren't the Functionalists. They were the police at that time frame. The idea to reform and restore rights, not tear it all down." Its almost by rote at this point...okay it really is. "But no, thats not why I joined them. I actually was a NAIL for a long time. That....." She lets that word linger for a moment, "was before you and your boss kidnapped me and my entourage...threw us in a cell in Kaon." Her optics turn to face you, piercing, "You remember any of that? You remember how the 'functional elites' like myself were thrown into Primus-damned gladiator fights because we were to finally amuse the rest of Cybertron and get our comeuppance?" The big Femme finally stands up fully, and takes two steps closer to Soundwave. "And I held one of my best friends as he lay dying, because you guys thought it would be fun to make him fight a Varian Spike Beast....And when I got out of there...by clubbing to death one of your guards with my Primus-damned instrument....I vowed....that I would never...let anyone else...suffer like that. Now." She emphasizes her words, "Do I make myself clear as to why I do what I do?" Soundwave pauses. "Police that enforced the rules of a functionist regime." oh did he just call autobots the F word? He sure did. "You Autobots fight to return the golden age. But most of you are too young to have seen the first one. To know how the senate ran things." he says. He considers. "There were many casualties of war early on. My apologies that you were one of them. The gladiator pits will either kill you or make you stronger. I am glad that it did the later for you." he doesn't move backwards as she approaches him. "Ah, Varian Spike Beasts can be brutal. It is perfectly clear why you do what you do." he pauses. "But not why you do it for them." He says. There's this bitter, fragile smile on Imager's face as she continues her confrontation. "Well....its like this, Soundwave. You said you hate the Functionalists for what they did, what they chose. And that's fine. That's on them." She extends a finger and POKES him in the tape loader. "You /made/ me a warrior, Soundwave. You /made/ a million mechs and femmes have to stop doing anything else, and you /made/ them fight. And if they didn't fight, you either killed them, or enslaved em, or you made them fight. Like me. Like Prime. Like Elita. Like every Autobot out there whose primary job function isn't 'warrior'. So no, no you're not going any further with this." She leans in a bit closer, using her size to her advantage, "You got any more stupid questions? Because don't you think for one moment that I live a single day of my life without remembering what you all did to me." Soundwave lets her poke him, his optic band staring at her for a moment. He is very quiet for a long time. "If you want to do something about it. Now is a perfect time and place, should you wish to take your pound of steel, I will not stop you. I will not apologize for what I have done and take full responsiblity for it." he says, his voice dropping his speech patterns more similar to that of a normal cybertronian. Other then the synthesizer still masking his true voice that mask seems to have fallen for a moment. "I was not created a warrior either. The war forged me as well." he says. "I will not let Cybertron go back to what it was. I am fighting for a new golden age. A new form under Decepticon supremecy." he says. "I will not go back to the way it was before." Imager doesn't flinch. "It'd do me a lot of good to do so. Bust you down one. Cons lose their spymaster....temporarily, I'm sure." She straightens up, no longer in an intimidating position, "But...the wheels are just going to keep turning. You'll get replaced, or I'll get replaced. And tomorrow, we're back at fighting. Same shift, every shift." She points to the reactor core, "Which is why I am doing this instead. Because...if we are ever going to end this damn war without all of us being dead. We are going to have to find some common ground." She points two fingers at Soundwave, "You and I. We like the music. We like the crystals, and I find them a miracle, I dunno about you. We have things in our sparks that just brings us here. In killing you, I'd kill the only mech on this entire planet that seems to care about something I care about." She sits back down at her welding station and gives you a meaningful look, "So go on. Work with me until its convenient to betray it all for some tiny momentary advantage, and see it all crumble again. Plant your virus in the system that finally cracks the Bot codes or whatever, and use me to that end. Its not going to end, not with a military victory. Its gone on too long for that.....Maybe with music, maybe the war'll end." Soundwave considers Imager's words. He has seen this time and time again. Even though they have gone through several hells and back, even when faced with the ones responsible for the murder of their friends and family. Even when faced with the ones who tortured them personally. Even when faced with those who burnt down their homes. When faced with Unicron itself, the Autobots still keep on going. That hope is always there. It never faulters. It will never be subjicated. He continues to work as he speaks. "We do. Do you know how distasteful it was at first when I learned that Dust Devil and I shared a lot of the same musical tastes? Maybe he could talk music with you sometime. Jazz and Blaster seem to like music as well but these crystals are more then earth crooning. These crystals are the pulse of cybertron itself. Fragile. Faint. Calling out to us to ..." what? To stop this? He doesnt know. "Do something." he says. "The crystals are just the start. Sometimes i picture a musical academy here. A place where people can study the sparkflux of Cybertron itself. I am not religous but if I was, I would say its the sparkbeat of Primus itself." he says. "I think about the others." he motions to his chest. "Slugfest for example is very young. What sort of world will be left for them when I die in battle." not if. When. "I know that I will not outlive this war. But others might." he says. "I do not intend to use you." not right now anyways. "Or Harmonex. It does make one think about things. THe promises made millions of years ago. The war is not the same." Imager humphs quietly in response, then says tersely, "Neither of the factions remember why we are even fighting anymore. We just both know there's no other choice. Blaster...pfttt, he likes Earth music. Dust Devil may appreciate it, but he doesn't....understand it. I think you understand it like I do. And maybe its a sparkbeat, maybe its not." She actually smirks for a moment, "There's this weird little Femme that keeps trying to interpret the personality of energy itself, I've seen her in Iacon. Maybe we should let her loose in the canyon, and see what she'd discover. Ehhhh maybe its better we don't know. Lets just get to work for now...see where it takes us."